


Tattoo's Touch

by panartistwrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Polyamory, Soulmates, first original so bear with me, not canon, solemate story, soulmate tattoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panartistwrites/pseuds/panartistwrites
Summary: Everyone has a tattoo, one that supposedly embodies the spirit of your soulmate.Ariana has one, but it isn't fully coloured.





	Tattoo's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to post this with a fandom pairing+OC (that will remain unknown, sorry), however, I love the original story so much and I felt I would need to change too much in order to make it make sense, so I decided to write my own story. These are characters from an actual book I am writing (that I will probably post at some point) but this had NO connection whatever to the book (the relationships is also not canon to my book). Hope you enjoy!

_Ariana Coran, a 17-year-old high school student, could be considered normal in most senses. But in other senses, she was broken._

 

What happens, in a society that values soulmates, when your mark only partially colors.


End file.
